


Cant help falling in love (TeruShira)

by Haylen_Harbor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ATTENTION, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, what do I put here it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylen_Harbor/pseuds/Haylen_Harbor
Summary: “I won’t stop poking you until you give me some attention.”
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	Cant help falling in love (TeruShira)

Terushima groaned, dropping his phone on his stomach as he leaned his head over the side of the bed. His gaze landed on the back of Shirabu’s chair with him sitting in it and working away on his homework. He’d been so focused on homework that Terushima thought the other had forgotten about him—which he probably did. 

“Kenji~,” Terushima whined as he attempted to catch the others attention for the millionth time this evening, obviously with no avail. 

“Babe~,” he continued whining, letting out a frustrated huff as he was ignored again. 

Honestly, Terushima wasn’t surprised with the others' behaviour. He and Terushima have been dating for around 5 months, most of that time had gone to chilling in Shirabu’s dorm—with Terushima sneaking onto Shiratorizawa’s campus—and listening to the sound of pen against paper. It was frustrating for Terushima most of the time because he wanted to hang out with his boyfriend cuddling instead of his boyfriend doing homework. He always wanted to hang out with his boyfriend and leave homework to the last minute—which is normally at 3am when he finally remembers. 

“Kenji, c’mon, just a little attention~?” He whined, sliding off the bed before he shuffled across the room. 

As he got to Shirabu’s chair, he leaned down, wrapping his arms around the setters shoulders and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of his neck. A soft sigh escaped the other lips shortly after he pulled away, but Terushima was sure it wasn’t because he pulled away. It was probably because Terushima was distracting him. 

“Yuuji, please. I’m trying to do homework.” Terushima huffed as Shirabu tried shrugging his arms off his shoulders. 

Terushima wasn’t surprised—not one bit—that Shirabu tried brushing him off. Sometimes he got lucky and Shirabu needed no persuading to cuddle or do anything besides… _homework_. It wasn’t often that that happened though, and it upset Terushima quite a bit; nonetheless, he bugged Shirabu almost every second they were alone together. 

“Kenji.. you barely ever give me attention~,” whined Terushima, “when will you focus enough in class so that you don’t have homework?”

“Says you, Yuuji. You always have homework and you never pay attention in class.” Countered Shirabu, rolling his eyes and brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Terushima will never _not_ think Shirabu is the cutest thing on the planet. Brushing hair behind his ear was something Shirabu did sometimes—normally in instances where Terushima is bugging him—and it was one of Terushima’s favourite things he did. Simply because he got to see Shirabu’s face the slightest bit more than he normally got to, due to his hair of course. 

“How do you know I don’t pay attention in class?” Terushima pouted. 

“You’ve told me.”

“That’s no fair~ I’m just trying to get attention from my _lovely_ boyfriend.”

“Well, Yuuji. You’ll get your attention when I’m done my homework. Now please leave me alone for a little longer.” Shirabu finished while letting out a soft sigh. 

Terushima let out a miffed whine, sliding his arm off the others shoulders and standing up. He peered down at the others homework and watched him write away. He found Shirabu’s handwriting very pretty, it was neat and small. His writing was very loopy in comparison to other people’s writing, but either way it was very… _Shirabu_. 

Terushima watched for a second longer before leaning against his desk, placing his hands on the edge and curling his fingers over by his hips. He then let his eyes glide over the paper, reading the words for questions Shirabu was being asked. He had to do that exact sheet a while back—it was quite easy for him. Terushima let himself read over the others answers after skimming over the questions, humming and mindlessly picking his hand up and pointing at something on the page. 

“There should be a comma there,” he didn’t look at Shirabu as he continued, “and the word you’re probably looking for there is ‘sycophant’. It said the person complimented their boss a lot, right? It's a person who tries to gain something by flattering important people.” 

“I didn’t know you knew stuff about this.” Shirabu hummed quietly, looking up at Terushima to meet his gaze. Terushima had a smile on his face and was already looking at the setter. 

“Well, you never ask me for help. I’m not as dumb as you think Babe.” Terushima poked Shirabu in the forehead, chortling as he did so. 

“Don’t poke me.” He huffed, swatting at his hand with a sharp glare before dropping his head and sighing. 

“You want help?”

“No...”

“You sure?” Terushima was given silence as a response. He took it as a yes and looked back at Shirabu’s paper. He helped the other through the sheet and left him to answer the last question by himself, leaning off the desk and going back to leaning over Shirabu’s shoulder. 

He wrapped his arms around Shirabu and peered over his shoulder, deciding that if the other made a mistake he wouldn’t help unless asked. Shirabu knew how to ask for help, but he was stubborn and liked to pretend like he knew everything. As Shirabu got close to finishing the question, he preppered soft kisses along the others neck and exposed shoulder, smiling and pulling away after a while. 

Shortly after, he noticed Shirabu setting his things aside he started poking him in the shoulder. His face brightened, he was—hopefully—going to get the attention he asked for. He didn’t stop poking him, even when he rolled his shoulder in an attempt at getting away from the pokes. At some point he placed his chin on Shirabu’s shoulder and hummed. 

“Yuuji, please stop poking me.” Shirabu said with a soft sigh, still placing things aside and organizing them. Everything had to be neat and organized apparently—explains his writing. 

“I’m not gonna stop poking you until you give me some attention.” Terushima replied as he continued to poke Shirabu’s shoulder. 

“I’ll give you attention if you stop.” Shirabu said after a moment, having relaxed into his chair—he was done setting things aside. 

“Promise?” He softened his pokes, deciding that he was going to stop regardless of the others answer. 

“I promise.” Shirabu reassured, “Now _please_ stop poking me already.”

Terushima didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned away from him and stopped poking him completely. He’d have to leave soon so he wouldn’t be caught on campus, which was a bummer for both him and Shirabu—which is one of the many reasons why Terushima wanted attention as soon as possible. Terushima stepped over to Shirabu’s bed and sat on it while watching Shirabu with an expectant gaze. 

Terushima lit up almost as bright as a lightbulb when Shirabu stood up and started towards Terushima. He shifted to the side so Shirabu’d be able to join him. In a way, Terushima acted like an excited puppy. 

As Shirabu crossed the room, Terushima opened his arms, smiling at him. He wasn’t sure if the smile he got back was to patronize him or something meaningful. Either way, Shirabu fell into his arms and pushed them both back onto the bed. 

The two shifted into a more comfortable position. When they finally settled down, Shirabu was practically laying on top of Terushima, with Terushima’s arms wrapped around him. Terushima didn’t hear Shirabu complaining at all, so he let his hand glide over the others back in loving caresses. He really wanted the attention, and he finally got it. 

“I’m sorry for giving you a hard time.” Shirabu hummed into the others chest, his eyes closed. Terushima huffed a laugh and brought his other hand up to swipe Shirabu’s sloped bangs out of his face. 

“You’re fine, you’re fine.” He replied, smiling at the others face. He stayed silent for a moment and let himself take in the others complexions as he had done many times before. He shamelessly stared at the other from afar most of the time—or all the time, honestly—but nothing was as good as admiring him from this close. 

“You’re very cute.” He told Shirabu, savouring the way his cheeks dusted with a rosy pink as a first response. 

“You’re so corny.” 

“You love it though~.”

“Yeah, and I love you.” Shirabu hummed quietly, turning his nose down as he spoke. Even after _5 months_ , Shirabu _still_ got flustered over things like this.

It was cute.

“Aw~ I love you too Ken-ji-rou~. I can’t help it.” Terushima giggled, leaning to press a kiss on the others head.

Shortly after a few shared words, they fell silent again, simply enjoying each other’s company and nothing more. Terushima knew the other loved it and was surprised he didn’t do things like this more willingly more often.

At some point Terushima went to say something and he realized the other was about to fall asleep. He quickly forgot about what he was going to say, deciding that he didn’t want to burden his half-asleep boyfriend with leaving anytime soon. The clock ticked on, and by the time they got to this point—realizing Shirabu was almost asleep—Terushima was sure their time was running out.

Usually, one of Shirabu’s teammates would come around and tell them it was getting late and that Terushima should leave seeing curfew was approaching. It was normally Kawanishi from what Shirabu had told him. Normally he’d come around 10-15 minutes before curfew and bang on the door—not literally, but he could do it quieter. If Shirabu was about to fall asleep it’d wake him right up, he was a light sleeper after all.

It wasn’t long until there was a knock on the door. Instead of the too-loud knock, it was a quiet one, one that only caused Shirabu to stir. Maybe Kawanishi had a change of heart, Terushima thought. He hummed to let the person outside know he was coming and rubbed Shirabu’s back, sliding out from under him. It earned him a groan and a mumble of complaints, but he made no actual attempt to stop him. Terushima decided that he was half asleep and didn’t say anything to him, instead he simply pressed a kiss to his temple.

He was in no hurry to leave, despite knowing he should be. When his bag was _finally_ slung over his shoulder and his jacket draped over his arm, he stepped over to the door. He glanced back at Shirabu and smiled at his sleeping figure, shoulders rising slowly before deflating. 

“ _I love you_.” He hummed under his breath, having no intent for the other to actually hear. 

Finally, Terushima opened the door, unexpectedly being greeted by the taller ace—and captain—of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s met with him before, Shirabu forced him into it, but he’s never had to stand so close to him. He had an overwhelming presence to say the least. 

“I came to inform you two that it’s almost curfew, Kawanishi wasn’t feeling well, so he asked me to do it.” Ushijima spoke, glancing over Terushima’s shoulder and into his teammate’s room. 

“Ah, yea. Thank you Ushijima-san, it means a lot.” Terushima smiled, patting the taller on the shoulder before stepping past him and sliding the door shut. 

“You should be on your way. It’s not a good idea to be on our campus at all, let alone this late at night.” Ushijima spoke to the other, following beside Terushima as he walked down the hall. Ushijima’s room was probably down the hall or something, Terushima assumed. 

“Yea yea, I know. I wanted to see my boyfriend.” Ushijima hummed in response, nodding his head. “I’m surprised you’re still up, you seem like the kind of guy to sleep early.” Terushima looked over at Ushijima curiously. 

“I normally am, Satori was preventing me from falling asleep.” He replied simply, opening the doors to the stairs for the two of them. Seems like he was going to walk Terushima out. 

“Ah, makes sense..” Terushima nodded slowly, not knowing who ‘Satori’ was off of the top of his head. Was he that third year setter Shirabu always spoke of? Or was he the third year wing spiker who wore number 4? Either way, whoever this ‘Satori’ was, they seemed like a pain in the ass. 

Whenever it came to names of people on the Shiratorizawa team, Shirabu was there to help. He never needed anyone else’s help with names, and whenever he ran into one of Shirbu’s teammates while he was with Shirabu, he told Terushima what their name was before things got awkward. 

Without Shirabu, Terushima wouldn’t be where he was. He’s always going to be grateful towards Shirabu about these things, sometimes it made him wonder if Shirabu was as grateful for Terushima as Terushima was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wrote this for my friend Elliot for Valentine’s Day and am posting this super late, either way, this goes out to him! :) 
> 
> (This is also my first time posting here, so I apologize if the formatting is off!)


End file.
